Kagome's Fate
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Naraku creates a new demon to kill Kagome. though it turns out for the worse. Not to good with summaries. Just read and you will love it. Please Read and review :3


Kagome's Fate

The time was 9:00AM. It was a gorgeous Saturday afternoon. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku will still sleeping in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was the fist to awaken. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head, and then yawned. He looked at the others and noticed that they were still sound asleep, so he decided to leave them be.

"It looks like your up quite early Inuyasha." Kaede said as Inuyasha walked outside.

He looked at her with tired eyes and decided not to talk. He slowly walked past her and rested on one of the wooden posts that had been put up. He then heard a voice.

"It's good to see your awake Kagome." Kaede said softly.

Kagome cheerfully nodded.

"Yup. The others should be up soon."

It was only a few minuets later, that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came outside. The air was cold and the trees were leafless. The clouds were white as snow, and the sun was effulgent. Kagome made her way towards Inuyasha and stood to the wooden pole next to him.

"Today is a nice day isn't it? Maybe we could just relax and go to one of the hot springs." She said cheerfully.

Miroku then spoke up.

"Yes. A hot spring would be great with this weather. After so many battles, a nice time in the hot spring would be wonderful."

As he said this his face turned light red and had a little smirk on his face.

"Pervert." Sango and Kagome both said at the same time.

Shippo walked over to Miroku and looked at him with a blank face.

"You know your just going to be in the hot spring with Inuyasha don't you? Kagome and Sango are always in the other hot spring. And if you ever try spying on them, your just going to get hurt."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome, all nodded in agreement. Miroku then smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. I guess your right."

With that covered, they all started to go to the hot springs. It was a mile walk. To get there, they had to pass a vacant forest. The trees were a dirty brown, and the grass was short. The only thing in the forest was a few birds. They passed by the forest pretty quickly and finally reached the hot springs. The air was welcoming and warm, and the steam rose from the springs. The water was lucent and looked magnificent. Kagome and Sango went to the left hot spring. There was a boulder between the two. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo got the right one. They climbed in and got used to the hot steaming water, and then relaxed. The water stopped at their chest. Miroku overheard Kagome and Sango talking, and he decided to try and peek around the corner of the rock to see their gorgeous bodies.

"Your going to get hurt." Inuyasha said as he looked away.

Miroku peeked around the corner and Kagome glanced over and saw him, but thought it was Inuyasha.

"SIT!" she yelled as Inuyasha's face plunged into the hot spring water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled.

Kagome then noticed it was Miroku who peeked around the boulder. Miroku and Inuyasha both got out of the hot spring with bruises on their faces. Kagome and Sango both got out as well. They all dried off and sat down on the grass.

"Hey Kagome, what did you bring us for lunch today?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled cheerfully as she lied out some potato chips, sandwiches, and ramen. Everyone looked happy and began to eat their food. After lunch, they started to walk towards Kaede's place. They walked for only a few minutes and Kagome stopped and her eyes widened. Everyone turned around.

"Kagome, do you sense something?" Inuyasha asked.

"I sense the sacred jewel shard!" she said surprised.

None of them expected to do anything today except relax. Everyone had a serious look on their face. Kagome pointed in the south direction, where she sensed the jewel. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome all ran in that direction.

"Maybe Naraku is here. He won't get away this time." Inuyasha said under his breath.

As they ran, they came to another forest and near the end was a drop-off and tons of rock. It was a wasteland. The only thing there was a few leafless trees. Kagome suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked.

She looked around in circles.

"I...can't sense it anymore." she said softly.

Everyone looked surprised. They were disappointed yet wary. They started walking to the south again, hoping that they may get a clue to where it may be. They walked out of the forest into the deserted wasteland hoping something may be there. The wasteland was black and enormous. Small piles of bones, and brown trees were the only thing to be found. The air smelt like ash, and the scent of death washed over the place.

"This place reeks." Inuyasha said

"WAIT!" Kagome interrupted. "I SENSE THE JEWEL!"

They all looked very shocked. Inuyasha faced Kagome.

"Where is it?" He desperately asked.

"The jewel, i can sense it all over this place. But it should be right here. I know we are in the right area."

"If this is a demon, then there is a chance that it may be able to hide itself, or it may be underground." Sango interrupted

Everybody got ready to battle. They waited for minutes but nothing happened. Inuyasha got impatient.

"C'MON DEMON! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled.

They waited a bit more, but nothing came out. It was getting cold, and the temperature was dropping quick. Shippo started to shiver.

They began to lose hope of finding the sacred jewel shard in a deserted place like this. The sky was very grim and the clouds were dark. It stared to snow lightly. They didn't want to turn around after getting this far so they decided to go onward. Only a few hundred ft. in front of them was a huge cavern. Kagome walked to it and stopped. She pointed in the cave.

"It's in here!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome. They nodded and started to walk into the cavern. It smelt of death and demons.

"Hmhmhmhm. It seems that you were able to make it."

Naraku appeared near the back of the cave in his Baboon pelt. He held several pieces of the jewel in his hand. His Saimyosho were with him as well.

"This time Inuyasha, i will make sure one of you die here."

He threw five of the shards into the cavern and disappeared.

"COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled fiercely.

Naraku's scent disappeared quickly and the cavern began to shake. Everyone ran out of it as fast as they could. Outside, it started to snow lightly. The weather was cold, and everyone got ready to battle. The Cavern shook frantically, and eventually broke down. You could only see dust. What emerged from the dust was not a huge demon as they expected. It was a demon of 6"4. He resembled that of a human. His hair was long and black. It reached his shoulders. He was shirtless, yet wore long pants made of skin from animals. His fingernails were painted black and his eyes were sky blue. He wasn't wearing any shoes. He was smiling.

"What's with this guy? He doesn't have a scent" Inuyasha said.

The demon started to walk slowly towards Inuyasha and the others.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Azukitogi. The only reason I am here is to kill you. For it is Naraku's wish for me to do so" he smoothly said.

Kagome stood by Inuyasha as she drew her bow and arrow.

Azukitogi stood there as he noticed her preparing to release it at him. He stood and smiled.

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled.

The arrow whistled through the wind as it's speed dramatically increased, heading towards Azukitogi's head. He noticed it coming and sighed. Swiftly, he bent to his side as the arrow was coming towards him, and managed to grab it with his bare hand.

"You can't be serious. This is what you call a weapon? Your so pathetic."

He crushed Kagome's arrow and laughed.

"C'mon. Who's next. You will find that it is going to be hard to kill me. And possibly...sad."

Nobody knew what to make of this, so they just tried to ignore him. Inuyasha stepped in front of Azukitogi and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. The gravel surrounding Inuyasha stared to dispel. Inuyasha's eyes widened and raised the Tetsusaiga above his head.

"WINDSCAR!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

The massive blow hurled towards Azukitogi. The demon just stood there, with a blank expression on his face. He didn't take a single step. The windscar pounded into his right shoulder as it went past him. Inuyasha smiled thinking that he had killed the demon so easily. A cloud of dust and sand mixed in with the snow was clouding the area around Azukitogi and nobody could see him. Inuyasha then heard his voice.

"How sad. This is the power of the almighty Inuyasha? Naraku was right. You are just a filthy half breed."

Azukitogi then rushed out of the dust and in an instant, was right next to Inuyasha's shoulder, and passed right through him. He stood a few feet away from the group. Inuyasha turned around with wide eyes and looked at his shoulder. It had started to bleed. Inuyasha was frightened and surprised at this demon's speed. Azukitogi turned around and faced Inuyasha once more.

"Now, come at me again you filthy half breed!"

Inuyasha got angry and got ready to attack once more.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha screamed as he swung Tetsusaiga.

The attack came at Azukitogi at an alarming rate, yet he stood there once again. Adamant Barrage hit him head on. It pierced through his arms, legs, stomach, and one in the skull, yet he still stood standing. Inuyasha waited and thought he was dead yet again.

"There's no way he could be alive after an attack like that" he thought to himself.

Azukitogi raised his arms and forcefully extracted every spear that was in him. He then got serious and had the expression of hate in his eyes.

"Your so naive. You would have thought by this point, that attacks mean nothing to me. You will not be able to kill me with any attack you can possibly think of. Remember when I said I would make sure one of you die here. There is a reason I said that. I will die, when one of you die. Trust me." He then started laughing loudly. Azukitogi pulled out his sword that looked dull and worthless. He grabbed the end of it with both hands and stabbed it in the ground.

"Who will it be?"

Inuyasha was afraid, yet very mad. He gripped his sword firmly. Kagome and the others had a terrifying look in their eyes. None of them knew what to do. The snow started to pick up. It was heavy and it pounded in everyone's faces. They all tried to ignore it. Azukitogi kept hold of his sword and then screamed as loud as he could. The ground shook and everyone ran back a few feet to be careful. The demon's eyes turned black and his smile widened. The ground around him tore apart and his body started to melt down into the sword. The sword then bent into a complete circle and expanded. It reached to a length of 9 ft. up and down. It looked like a huge silver, sharp sword curled into a circle. They then heard Azukitogi's voice again.

"This is my true form. I cannot go back now. I am only here to do Naraku's wish. I will make sure that I kill one of you here. I can't return to my original form. And don't try running, it won't get you anywhere."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He turned around and looked at his friends.

"If what he is saying is true, one of us will have to sacrifice our self to save the others. But i can't allow that to happen. There has to be some other way."

Azukitogi interrupted him.

"Were you just listening to me! I die when one of you die with me! And i know which one of you Naraku told me to kill. And it wasn't you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked surprised.

"What! But..." Azukitogi interrupted him again.

"HEY! I was the one talking. Now, Naraku told me not to worry about you Inuyasha. He will take care of you in due time. My target here...is Kagome. She can sense the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome was frightened and she trembled as he spoke. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and raised his blade.

"I would like to see you try and kill her you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed.

"WINDSCAR!"

He swung with all of his might. The Windscar came to a direct hit upon Azukitogi, and yet again, didn't do any damage.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

"BLADES OF BLOOD"

Inuyasha yelled and attacked Azukitogi with all of his might. Although, no matter what he did, Azukitogi always seemed to be unharmed. Inuyasha tired himself out and started to pant. Sango stood beside him.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" she yelled as her weapon slammed into Azukitogi.

It stayed in motion for only a few seconds and then bounced back as it stabbed into the snow just a few feet in front of her. Kagome and Miroku tried to attack as well. Miroku was about to open his Wind Tunnel, but he noticed the Saimyosho behind the demon. Kagome fired her arrows at him as well, but did nothing. Azukitogi then spoke.

"It looks like it's my turn now. I will take Kagome by force if I have to. His circle like body began to spin and spears shot out with extreme speed slamming into the trees and ground around them. They tried their best to dodge his attacks. They all dodged them except for one that hit Miroku's right shoulder.

"It's nothing" Miroku said. "Just focus on the enemy."

Inuyasha then butted in.

"HOW! Everything we do...we just can't hurt him!"

The snow died down a little, and the wind stopped. Azukitogi got ready to attack once more. He pounded his body into the ground and started to spin. He was headed towards Kagome. His body moved with great speed. Inuyasha and Sango stepped in front of Kagome.

"WINDSCAR!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Both attacks hit him head on, yet nothing happened. Azukitogi hit Inuyasha with tremendous force. The blades tore through his right arm and made a gash in it. Flesh flew off as it patted the light snow. His arm started to bleed tremendously. Inuyasha looked at his arm with horror.

"D...Dammit!"

Azukitogi stopped and turned around. He then slowly rose into the sky.

"STAY BACK KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all got in front of Kagome to protect her. Everyone got out their weapons including Kagome. She was the first to attack. Her arrow hit the demon, yet it still just bounced off as if it were a toy.

"WINDSCAR!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"FOX FIRE!"

All of the attacks were useless. They grew weary as Azukitogi didn't use any energy at all. Then it happened. Azukitogi started to turn purple in the middle of the circle where there was nothing. It was forming something. Everyone got ready to defend themselves yet again. The demon spoke.

"This is enough. It was fun while it lasted, but I'm afraid this is where I die, and Kagome dies."

The inner circle turned more purple as energy waves formed in it. Inuyasha still continued to attack.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Yet again, the spears only bounced off the blade. The wind and snow started to pick up and the trees shook violently. Azukitogi's silver blade turned jet black. His voice grew deeper as he spoke, and he sounded irritated.

"You idiots get on my nerve, ya know that!"

Four holes opened on the corners of the black blade and four metallic like spears attached to a metal rope shot out at Kagome. Inuyasha hit the spears with his sword to try and deflect them back. The spears stopped and retracted back into the blade. Azukitogi paused for a minute and then laughed. The spears came out yet again, but this time, it was only one, and it was aiming for Sango. Miroku saw it coming and hit the spear with the staff, yet in the corner of his eye, another spear was headed towards Shippo. With Miroku and Sango distracted, Inuyasha ran towards Shippo and hit it with his Tetsusaiga. Though there was one last spear. This one was coming for Kagome. This all happened in just a few seconds. The last spear opened up and clamped down on Kagome's right leg. The second it touched her, the spear forcefully pulled her leg, causing her to pound the ground with her back. It then dragged her across the snow and eventually pulled her up high into the cold air.

"KAGOME!" everybody yelled at once.

The other three spears retracted again and clamped down on Kagome's left leg, and both arms. Inuyasha was afraid that she may die. Azukitogi then spoke.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even think of attacking. The moment you attack, I can use Kagome as a shield. She will die instantly. Then again, she will die anyway. When she dies, I die. You will see how this works as I demonstrate it to you."

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs.

He threw down the Tetsusaiga and jumped towards Azukitogi. His eyes were filled with rage. Azukitogi noticed him and put Kagome out front to act like a shield. Inuyasha landed on Kagome's shoulder and jumped off aiming towards the black blade behind her. He clawed at the blades until his hands bled. The cold air only intensified the pain. The blood dripped off of his hands onto Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha then jumped off. As he jumped off, another spear was already coming towards him. He didn't notice it until it was to late. The spear tore through his chest as his eyes widened in pain. He coughed up blood as it met with the white snow. His body pounded into the ground and he stopped moving for a minute. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to Inuyasha's aid. Then out of nowhere Myoga jumped in front of them and started talking.

"Get away from Master Inuyasha. Remember last time he was in this state. He fought against Goshinki. He will become a full demon!"

They all looked startled, and then stood back. Inuyasha's body lied for only a minute, and then his arm twitched. He slowly started to get up.

"I thought you only had four spears Azukitogi. I guess I was wrong." Inuyasha said.

His eyes were blood red. His claws were longer as well. The purple strikes ran across his cheeks. He glared at Azukitogi and the captured Kagome. Azukitogi released four spears at one time. Inuyasha ran and slashed at them as they hit his hand. At every slash, his hand bled, but he ignored the pain. As Inuyasha drew closer, Azukitogi tried to put Kagome as a shield one more time. Inuyasha noticed her at the last second and stopped. This gave Azukitogi a chance to hit him once again. A spear tore through his left leg as he fell back to the ground. Inuyasha still stood up and tried to ignore the pain, yet it was hard to do. Kagome watched as tears started to form in her eyes.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Sango threw her weapon at Azukitogi as Inuyasha tried to claw him. Kagome then sensed the jewel shards in the demon. It took her a while to notice it, but they were in different spears.

"INUYASHA! AIM FOR THE SPEARS AT EACH CORNER! TEAR THEM OFF! EACH ONE HAS A JEWEL SHARD!"

Inuyasha waited as Azukitogi attacked again. The spear came at him, except this time, Inuyasha waited. The spear grew nearer and then he leaned back as he grabbed the spear and yanked on it. He threw the spear into the ground as he jumped up and clawed at the corner multiple times. It finally tore off and fell into the snow. Azukitogi noticed that Inuyasha had figured him out. One spear by another. Three of his spears were gone. Azukitogi was desperate to win. The inner circle started to glow. He was going to try and suck Kagome in. Though he didn't have enough time. Inuyasha ripped off the last spear at the corner as it dropped to the ground next to the other three. The glowing stopped as the demon's body hit the ground and the spears that held onto Kagome were released. Azukitogi lied there, without moving. Inuyasha was still in his demon form. He was panting, and trying to catch his breath.

"Sit" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha's face pounded into the snow.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled.

Kagome smiled at him as she started to walk towards him. Inuyasha was still hurting at the pain the spears gave him. She hugged him lightly as she almost started to cry. Then, she felt the shards move. Multiple spears came shooting at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. The spears pounded into there arms and legs nailing them to the nearby trees, making them unable to move. Azukitogi was furious. The inner circle started to turn purple yet again and started to suck in Kagome. Inuyasha and the others couldn't move.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagome was being sucked into the demon. She clawed at the snow and ground trying to hang on, but she couldn't do anything. Tears flew from her eyes. She screamed for the others as she kicked and flailed about. She looked behind her and noticed that she was just a few feet away from the Demon. Azukitogi remained silent as he watched her struggle. Kagome lifted off the ground for a brief second and was sucked into Azukitogi's vortex. The last sound she made was a bloodcurdling scream. Azukitogi waited just a few seconds and screamed as well. His entire body disintegrated. The only thing that was left was 5 jewel shards. The spears that were attached to Inuyasha and the others disappeared. They all screamed for Kagome's name as loud as they could. They had no response. Shippo started to cry. Inuyasha's hair covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry...Kagome. I couldn't protect you."

A tear formed in his eye as it rolled down his cheek and landed in the snow. The next day Kaede and the villagers built a shrine as a memorial for Kagome. Inuyasha visited the shrine every day for weeks. He lied a flower on the bed of the shrine every time he visited. Inuyasha told Kagome's mother and grandfather so they could visit as well. Weeks passed and Inuyasha still continued to visit the shrine. It was night, and the moon was bright. It shined down on Inuyasha's entire body. He tried to hold back his tears. He lied down another flower on the shrine as he slowly backed away.

"I'm so sorry...Kagome."


End file.
